Many customers desire to order items or goods remotely, e.g., on-line, through the Internet, or using a specially designed application or app on a mobile device, such as a tablet or cell phone. The customer may desire that the goods in the order be delivered to their home or that the goods in the order be assembled and ready for the customer to pick-up at a specific location, e.g., a particular store, typically at a specific time.
Some customers may periodically place the same or similar orders. For instance, a customer who orders groceries on-line may make the same order or may include the same items in an order every week, month, etc. . . . While making an order on-line, even adding the same items or goods to their basket may take an unneeded amount of time, e.g., 15 minutes. Thus, it may be desirable to add items directly to their basket to save time and/or for the customer's convenience.
Additionally, if a customer or a regular purchaser of a good or a classification of a good, or if a customer was a regular purchaser of a good or a classification of a good, but no longer purchases the good, then it may be desirable to address the customer with a marketing message.
The present invention is aimed at one or more of the problems identified above.